kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Orange Arms
|Transformation announcement|Kamen Rider Gaim}} is an alternate orange-based armored Japanese Samurai form of the Armored Riders. Accessed through the Orange Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Daidaimaru, while the helmet the Rider wears is the While it is the default form of Armored Rider Gaim, it could also be used by other Riders. History Wizard Gaim Design Orange Arms consists of the following parts: * is the helmet to protect the head of a Rider. ** is an analysis unit installed on the top of the head that monitors the wearer's biological information. It reads heart rate and physical or mental damage and tries to cooperate with the Sengoku Driver so that the wearer's combat ability can be maximized. ** is the visual line sensor section of a Rider. A myriad of small camera eyes is arranged radially and can be caught far beyond the human visual range. ** is a type of armor that protects the head, installed on the two sides of Pulp Eye. It has a role of receiving damage attacked to the head laterally to reduce damage. ** are multiple armors made by stacking several sheets of metal, installed on the back of the head. Because the armor is repulsive due to the electromagnetic force, it escapes pressure like a cushion and it greatly increases the durability to offset the damage the armor itself received. * is the armor to protect the chest of a Rider. It boasts enough strength to scratch even if it is slashed with a sharp sword. * is armor to protect the shoulder of a Rider. By taking two folded structures, it will mitigate wearer damage and protect the Rider. Users *Armored Rider Gaim **Kouta Kazuraba (Main user; Wizard Episodes 52, 53, Gaim Episodes 1-9, Sengoku Movie Battle, Gaim 10-24, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen, Gaim 25-30, 34-37, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim 38, 39, 44-47, Movie War Full Throttle, Final Stage, Super Hero Taisen GP, Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Kamen Rider Heisei Generations Final: Build and Ex-Aid with Legend Riders) **Yuya Sumii (Gaim Episode 40) GAIM-ORANGE.png|Gaim Orange Arms Arms Change *Kamen Rider Gaim **Jimber Ride Wear **Kachidoki Ride Wear **Kiwami Ride Wear **Ride Wear (Drive Arms ver.) *Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Ride Wear (Watermelon Arms ver.) *Kamen Rider Gridon *Kamen Rider Kurokage *Kamen Rider Bravo *Kamen Rider Knuckle *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim *Kamen Rider Mars *Kamen Rider Kamuro *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *Kamen Rider Duke **Ride Wear (Dragon Energy Arms. ver) *Kamen Rider Sigurd *Kamen Rider Marika GaimKiwamiOrange.jpg|Gaim Orange Arms with Kiwami Arms base Baron orangearms.png|Baron Orange Arms Ryugen Orange.png|Ryugen Orange Arms Ryugen Yomi Orange Arms.jpg|Ryugen Yomi Orange Arms Zanorange.png|Zangetsu Orange Arms Gridon Orange Arms.jpg|Gridon Orange Arms Kurorange.png|Kurokage Orange Arms KnuckleOrange.png|Knuckle Orange Arms Mars Orange Arms.jpg|Mars Orange Arms Kamuro Orange Arms.jpg|Kamuro Orange Arms ZangetsuShinOrange.png|Zangetsu Shin Orange Arms DukeOrange.png|Duke Orange Arms MechaDuke Orange Arms.jpg|Duke Orange Arms Weapon *This form's Arms Weapon is the Daidaimaru. Daidaimaru.png|Daidaimaru Lockseed KrGa-Orange Lockseed.png|Orange Lockseed (locked & closed) Orange Arms Opened.png|Orange Lockseed (unlocked & opened) KRGa-Rusted Orange Lockseed.png|Orange Lockseed (rusted) Appearances ** Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai **Episode 25: Gridon and Bravo, the Strongest Tag **Episode 26: Baron's Genesis Transformation! **Episode 27: When You Know the Truth... **Episode 28: The Betrayal of Zangetsu **Episode 29: The Over Lord King **Episode 30: The Red and Blue Kikaider **Episode 32: The Strongest Power! Kiwami Arms **Episode 33: Beat Riders' Great Gathering **Episode 34: The King's Power and the Queen's Resurrection **Episode 35: Mitchy's Ark **Episode 36: Brother's End! Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu Shin! **Episode 37: Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp! **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' **Episode 38: The Return of the Professor **Episode 39: The Do-or-Die Tower Break-In Strategy! **Episode 40: Awakening the Over Lord **Episode 41: Clash! The Over Lord King **Episode 42: Mitsuzane! The Final Transformation! **Episode 43: Baron's Ultimate Transformation **Episode 44: Two People Aiming At the Future **Episode 45: The Fated Two's Final Battle! **Episode 46: Fate's Victor **Episode 47: Transform! And to the Future **''Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim: Final Stage'' * Kamen Rider Drive **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' ***''Kamen Rider Gaim: Advance to the Last Stage'' ***''Movie War Full Throttle'' **'' '' * Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! ** Gaim Chapter ** Wizard Chapter * Kamen Rider 1 * Last Chapter: 1 & Heisei * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm'' ***''Part. I: Legend Rider Stage'' }} See also *Blood Orange Arms *Fresh Orange Arms *Gaim Arms *Type Fruits *Gaim Damashii *Gaim Gamer Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Arms